Frozen 2
by fijip
Summary: Elsa's advisors want her to get married and settle down like her sister, but she's not quite up for it. A story about Elsa discovering who she really is and what she really wants in life.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen 2

"Don't you want to settle down milady? Meet a nice prince?"

-"To tell you the truth, no! Of all princes that you've ever shown me, there's not a single one I'd consider worthy of even shaking hands with!" Elsa answered her advisor. "And by the way, I don't think that this should be a priority in a 21 year-old's life."

"But milady, the princess has..."

-"As if I didn't know! Now leave me alone I don't want to hear this nonsense anymore!"

Elsa's advisors had been trying to persuade her into marrying some prince for quite some time now, and it was getting on her nerves. Anna and Kristoff had taken it to the next level and just recently got married.

"Morning, Elsa."

-"Morning, Anna. How's Kristoff? How was the Honeymoon?"

"Good! He's doing good. I think. I mean I can't be sure right now because he's not here so I can't ask him, but you know... like not... he's... He's fine!"

-"Good to hear! Did you have a nice trip?" she asked Anna with a slight, belated grin.

"Yeah it was beautiful! We did a whole bunch of things and tried out a lot of stuff there like for examp..."

Elsa giggled like an 11 year old who just hit puberty.

"Oh come on, Elsa! You're the older one of us! You're the Queen! You shouldn't laugh at something that's barely ambiguous!"

-"But I'm the Queen so I can laugh at whatever I want."

"I think maybe your advisor's idea isn't that bad. I mean a handsome, smart guy would really be a nice change in your life!"

-"I already told you and everyone else: I don't fancy any of these guys! They're just all so weird!"

"They were all completely normal guys!"

-"Well then maybe I don't like guys."

Silence.

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Elsa snapped at Anna.

"Yeah I'll...I'll go and unpack."

Anna stood up and walked away swiftly without turning back.  
The door shut behind her.  
Elsa broke down, her face in her hands, laughing. But it wasn't a happy laugh. You could see the frustration in her tear-filled eyes.  
The window frames got frosty, the glass turned semi-translucent then opaque.

She ran up to her room jumped on the bed face first and screamed on top of her lungs into her pillows.  
Her room froze completely and icicles grew from every imaginable corner of the room.

"ELSA? ELSA!" Anna furiously knocked on the door, but it wouldn't open.  
"Elsa please don't shut me out again! OUCH!" the door knob had frozen solid while Anna had held it.  
A frostbite became visible and Anna shivered.  
-"Go away! I want to be left alone!"

The next morning, when Elsa walked down to the dining hall, there was only one plate and one set of eating utensils on the table, which meant that Anna had already had breakfast, and Elsa would be eating alone.  
Next to her plate, on top of her daily newspaper was an envelope.  
"That's odd." Elsa usually didn't receive any mail at that time, since she told the staff that she'd rather not be bothered with such things in the morning. Considering this, whatever was inside that envelope must be important.

She turned it around to see who'd sent it when she saw a shiny, glimmering seal with the emblem of one of Arendelle's trade partners, the Kingdom of Aphaunia, which was located in the middle east.  
She slit the letter open with her knife and began to read.

_Highly-valued Queen Elsa,_

_as your newest partner in trade, the Aphaunia Kingdom would like to invite you and the whole Royal Household to visit the palace in our capital, Araka. It takes about six days to sail by ship and then a two day's journey on horseback._  
_We would be delighted to have you and would feel very honored, if you accepted our invitation._

_Yours faithfully,_  
_The Royal House of Aphaunia_

"By ship? I can't go by ship. I won't go by ship!" Elsa thought to herself "but I suppose it'd be necessary if I wanted to get there."  
"Well if they want to see me they'll have to come here." she said to herself as she rang for a member of staff that would take the letter away and write a suitable reply.

"Hey Elsa, I'm sorry for what happened! I won't go on about it." Anna said while entering the dining hall for lunch.  
-"Thanks Anna! Oh and by the way in three weeks the Royal family of one of our trade partners will visit us, just so you know."  
"Uh nice! Maybe they have a handsome, nice son that... I mean... it sounds lovely .. that they are coming over."


	2. Chapter 2

**_3 weeks_ later**

"Good day Queen Elsa! I couldn't be happier to see you!" the short, plump king of Aphaunia said with a smile while he pulled Elsa into a bone-crushing hug. "My daughter Shiya should arrive any minute now. She just turned 19 so she must be about as old as you and your sister, no?"  
-"Yes! I'm 21 and my sister Anna here is 18." Elsa said as she nudged Anna and gently pushed her in the direction of the king.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir!" Anna said in a tone, that her parents had always wanted her to speak in when meeting and greeting trade-partners.

Then Shiya arrived. She was beautiful! Slightly darker skin, jet black hair, not tall, not short, slim.  
She was wearing a beautiful red, golden Sari with gold necklaces, bracelets and ornaments.  
She emitted a sort of glow. Almost like she was radiating heat.  
Shiya first shook Anna's hand and looked a little confused. Clearly, she had imagined the ice-queen differently.  
But then Elsa stepped forward to greet her, and her eyes lit up like a kid's eyes on christmas morning.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" Elsa said gleaming with joy.

-"Oh you're Elsa! I'm terribly sorry so you must be Anna then." she said turning to Anna again and shaking her hand once more.

She then turned back to Elsa, smiled at her gleefully and they shook hands.  
Shiya had a very firm grip and her hands were somewhat warm.

"You must be Shiya."

-"Yes I am."

"Your hands are very warm."

-"Yours are rather cold."

They then simultaneously said: "I like that!" both laughed and proceeded into the castle.

Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, Shiya and Shiya's father, King Riyad, were sitting in the dining-room. Kristoff was sitting between Anna and the king, so he had to do smalltalk, without being negligent of Anna.  
Elsa on the other hand was busy talking to Shiya, who turned out to have, similar to Elsa's Ice-powers, Fire-powers, which explained her warm hands.

"So can you always control it?"

-"Well no, when I'm scared it kind of takes over and I freeze the floor and other stuff around me. But otherwise I'm ok. What about you? Does something make your powers go crazy?"

"Oh yes! Embarrassment, Anger, Excitement,... It's a lot of feelings that get me. But hey at least I learnt not to burn the castle down!"

-"But if it's not flames then what is it that overcomes you?"

"Heat. I emit so much of it that not only the candles melt."

After dinner they all sat in the lounge, when the king told an awkward story of Shiya as a child, when she ran around the palace naked because she had burnt her clothes off.

"Dad! Shhh! Let go of it!"

-"But you were so cute my dear!"

"I said stop it, father!"

It got a little warmer and everyone except Shiya and Elsa started sweating.

-"My dear, youth and adolescence are nothing to be ashamed of!"

"That doesn't give you the right to humiliate me in front of the Royal family of Arendelle!"

It was as hot as a sauna would be and Elsa felt the need to intervene.  
She walked over to her slowly, tapped her on the back, held out both of her hands, which Shiya both touched, and cooled her wrists, the part of her body that was hottest.

"Thank you, milady!"

-"Please don't call me that, Shiya! Just call me Elsa!"

The sauna temperatures went down at once.

"Thank you, Elsa!"

Silence. Nobody in the room made the slightest noise and all eyes were upon the Ice-Queen and the Fire-Princess, who looked into each other's gleaming eyes, still somewhat holding hands. As they moved closer and closer together, their noses almost touching, Anna decided to break the silence and prevent anything awkward from happening by dropping her glass of wine and letting out a high-pitched: "Oops!"  
But it seemed that the bond between the two wasn't to be broken so easily and instead of them looking up, Kristoff, the only one who had noticed Anna's wee "accident", patted her dress dry and caught Anna's eyes with a similar glance.

The king had fallen asleep on his seat and didn't perceive any of this.

The leather of the sofa made a sound when Anna got up to sit on Kristoff's lap, as making out was way more comfortable this way, which seemed to have been enough to wake Shiya's father, who first emitted a very loud grunting noise which brought them all back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm I'd better show you to your room, Shiya!" Elsa said loudly, as if the almost intimate moment between the two hadn't happened.

-"Yes!" Shiya cleared her throat "That'd be great!"

Kristoff and Anna stopped kissing at once, and, trying to hide their arousal, stated that they were very tired and would go to bed immediately.

"Well, children! I wish you all a pleasant night and sweet dreams!" the king said in a voice, one would mostly utilise for big speeches in front of a whole city. King Riyad had already made it a custom to call them all "children", since he was Shiya's father and they were all approximately her age.

Elsa and Shiya walked down the hall, past the suits of armor, up the stairs and down the long corridor. They were walking at a very slow pace which allowed them more time to talk. When they past Anna's and Kristoff's room they stopped talking and crept by, not wanting to disturb them while they were presumably doing the do.

They arrived at Shiya's door and Elsa took a deep breath, because she wanted to apologise again for the somewhat awkward but also pleasant situation earlier on in the lounge, when Shiya asked her to come inside.  
They looked around the room together and after Elsa had given her a little "tour", they ended up on the bed talking, laughing, hugging and eventually kissing.

"Elsa I just wanted to thank you again for calming me down. Unfortunately I tend lose my cool quite often. Literally! So I really appreciated you helping me NOT fry everyone in the room!"

They both chuckled.

-"Shiya you are the most amazing person I ever met! All my life I had to hide my powers and my feelings. But when I'm with you I don't feel any of that! Then I'm just full of happiness and I feel a warm glow going through me, not just literally!"

There was a weird silence because now it was clear to either one of them, that this wasn't just a crush or that their love for the other was unrequited. The weirdness turned into awkwardness soon after, because due to their lack of talking, the squeaking of Anna's and Kristoff's bed-springs became audible.

Elsa saw this as a sign to leave, which she did after wishing Shiya a good night.


End file.
